Count Your Blessings Before They're Long Gone
by LilKasanaRhohan
Summary: Fifteen years after the war was won, the boys settled down. John had been returned to the brothers and they were a family once more, but now Sam and Dean have their own families, each with their own dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Can't Fight The Moonlight

Disclaimer: No one you recognise from the TV show is mine though I do wish I owned John and Castiel! Mel & James and any made-ups are my own creations.

Chapter One

It had been months since Dean had been brought back by Castiel. Not just months, it had been years in fact. It had been fifteen years, the war had been won. John Winchester had been resurrected as well. John had retired from hunting; he was often dumped with his two grandkids when Dean and Sam went out on hunts. Although John wasn't the only one who had to take care of his grandchildren, Castiel and Uriel visited every so often. Castiel and Uriel had integrated themselves into society to keep an eye on everything.

John sat within the two-story home, holding the pair close to him. His grandchildren fought like Sam and Dean had once fought, though Melissa and James seemed to get along better then Sam and Dean ever had. John just held them protectively close, there was a shotgun loaded and hidden beneath the couch cushions. He flicked the television off as he heard a knock, letting go of the pair. He walked to the door, opening it up to see Sam and Dean.

"Mel, James, go wash your hands and grab out everything Papa J needs ok?"

The pair nodded and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing out everything 'Papa J' would need. They stayed in the kitchen while Melissa pulled out a small bottle of chocolate milk from the fridge. Melissa loved chocolate milk, though it wasn't dessert time, she didn't care. Melissa took a sip of the milk and shoved it back in the fridge before her cousin saw. James rolled his eyes, smiling at his niece. James didn't like chocolate much; he was the sort of kid who didn't have a big sweet tooth.

Sam and Dean stood there, panting slightly. They were covered in blood, soaked from head to toe. Mud, blood and dirt soaked their clothing.

"Hi Dad."

They both grunted and fell down the stairs at the front of the house. Sam staggered to stand up as Dean groaned, just laying there. Dean stood as he looked at John, _What the hell was that for?_ Sam looked at John, sighing slightly.

"What was that for?"  
"What do you think it was for boys? You abandoned your own children for two months!"

John's voice was ice cold, glaring at them. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure James and Mel hadn't seen him just punch their fathers. John crossed his arms, walking inside as he slammed the door shut. John grabbed his shotgun before walking into the kitchen; he looked at Mel and James before he smiled. John dumped the shotgun nearby on one of the shelves. He ruffled up James' hair before he kissed Mel on the cheek.

"Did you drink the chocolate milk?"

Mel bit her lip but nodded once, gulping as she wandered to the fridge and grabbed out the milk before handing it to John. Mel had been taught to never lie to John, but she wasn't like her father.

"I just had a sip Papa J, I was thirsty and I couldn't find a glass."  
"They're in the dishwasher Mel."

James spoke gently, he looked up at John; hoping Mel wouldn't be punished. Melissa was ten, while James was twelve. James just wrapped his arms around Mel's waist and hugged her. James was protective of Melissa, only because she was his only friend. James was an outcast at school, so he was happy each day when he came home to see Melissa.

Melissa was being home-schooled by John as she refused to go to school. Melissa had gotten into a fight, she had beaten up a fellow student after the girl had called Melissa and James' grandfather 'an old fart'. John had willingly begun home schooling her, she seemed curious about his Corps days; almost as if Melissa wanted to join the Corps as well.

Sam and Dean walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, sighing. They'd grabbed clean clothes and changed into them after they had snuck into the family house. Sam and Dean smiled at their children, looking at both of them before they looked at John. John's eyes were cold, he had to become Sam and Dean's drill sergeant if they were going to learn **anything** about hunting and fatherhood.

Melissa glared at Dean, hiding behind John; she clutched his left hand as James approached Sam and hugged him.

"Welcome home Daddy."

James smiled; he'd not seen his father in two weeks so James was eager to see him. _I wonder where Mum is?_ Sam looked down at James, ruffling his hair gently as Sam picked him up. James held himself close to Sam as he didn't want to let go, James didn't want to lose his father again.

Melissa just clutched John's left hand, murmuring something to him before she ran out the back door of the kitchen. Melissa headed for her spot in the bushes; she had cleared out an area where she could just sit. The young girl sat on the wooden stump that John had put there for her as she liked to sit there a lot. Melissa smiled to herself when she heard the familiar voice.

"Dad's home but I came here straight away."  
"Mel, he's your father."  
"Well he doesn't act like it Castiel! He's always going hunting, he always leaves me with Papa J, he never comes home and when he does, it's always at night time when I'm asleep."  
"Mel, you know how much of his life is hunting, he's never known anything else."

Castiel sat there opposite her; he had his knees near his chest as the space was small. Sitting there on the dirt, he let out a quiet sigh. _She's telling the truth though, Dean rarely spends time with her._ Castiel stretched his legs, the angel rarely showed anyone his true form but he figured that Melissa wouldn't be overwhelmed. Unlike her father, she prayed, nearly every second of the day for her family to be safe.

"Castiel…Where's my mum?"  
"Mel…Your mother died when you were very young, she sacrificed herself for you during a war so you and everyone else would be safe."  
"I want her back…Castiel, can't you bring her back?"  
"I'm sorry Mel, my powers don't work like that, I can't bring demons back to life."  
"Mummy was a demon? Dad never tells me about her, he always avoids talking about her."  
"Your father feels like her death was his fault, you were only two at the time."

Mel sighed and nodded; she climbed off the stump and got on her knees. Mel closed her eyes, murmuring softly as she prayed.

"Oh and God, please let Uncle Castiel stay here, but can you possibly give him a fluffy halo? Thank you God, Amen."

She whispered as she finished her prayer, Mel just looked at Castiel and walked towards him as she lay next to him, she tugged him down so he was laying down as she rested her head on his chest. Melissa just lay there, cuddling up to him. She ignored the sounds of voices coming from the house, thinking only of her mother, Castiel and John. It would be a long winter, Christmas was coming up for the Winchesters though; and an uninvited guest would soon arrive at the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Goes On

Chapter Two

"Dad, help!"

James yelled at the top of his lungs, running throughout the house from an enraged Melissa. He'd mentioned something about her mother which had causes Melissa to become furious. She chased after James until they were outside, Mel sent a pile of dirt through the air at him without touching it; she had inherited a certain few powers from her mother. James looked at Mel in horror as he bolted inside the house; he had to tell the older Winchesters. James didn't know much about what Melissa had done.

"Dad, Uncle Dean! Papa J! Mel just threw dirt at me"  
"So what? She was just throwing dirt"

Dean's voice was calm, but a horror would slowly overcome Dean when he heard James' next few words.

"You don't understand…She didn't use anything, she just looked at the dirt and it went flying at me."

Dean ran outside to Melissa, looking at her as he ran a hand through his hair. Dean squatted down in front of her, looking at her. He didn't know what to say, so Dean just wrapped his arms around her and held her close before he was suddenly sent flying. Dean hit a tree as he grunted, wincing as he staggered to stand. _Mel…What's happening to you?_

John walked outside with Castiel to find Dean bleeding, John walked over to Dean; helping Dean inside the house while Castiel made his way to where Melissa was. Castiel approached her, his voice gentle as he spoke; he didn't want to frighten her. Castiel wouldn't be immune to Melissa's powers.

"What did you do Mel?"  
"I don't know! I thought about throwing the dirt at James and the dirt just threw itself at him…Castiel, what's happening?"  
"I don't know Mel but I promise I will find out."

Melissa wandered inside the house; she refused to look at James as she walked towards the stairs. Melissa merely walked upstairs, heading for her room as she slammed the door shut with her telekinesis before she lay on the bed. Melissa pulled the blankets over her and curled up in the foetal position. _What's happening to me._ She didn't know about having inherited powers from Lilith, the child lay there as she glanced at the bed-side drawer which instantly slid across the floor and stayed against the door.

Sam looked at Dean, curious to know what had happened. Dean sat upon the couch, a few bruises and cuts on his chest and back but nothing serious.

"Dean, what happened?"  
"Sam, she's inherited demonic powers from Ruby."  
"Oh shit."

Sam's voice was full of concern, but there was no worry. Dean looked at Sam with concerned eyes as John looked at them, interrupting the pair without a regard for either of them.

"I knew she was developing powers, but since you two knuckle heads are never around; I never bothered to tell you. They're not demonic, she's just inherited powers, and she's not a demon."

John stood there as Sam and Dean looked at him, Dean gave him a look as John simply nodded and headed for the stairs. John stopped as he came upon a familiar face; John's eyes went cold as he went to shove the man out of the way. John hated him; he'd told him that Sam would have to die; as far as he was concerned, that was a load of bull.

Uriel disappeared and reappeared behind John, he spoke, his voice blatant and calm.

"John, I know you loathe me, but I am here for the girl's sake. God has commanded that she view Castiel's true form, she is special."  
"Why would God have any interest in her? She's my grandchild and Dean's daughter, Dean and I will decide what she's going to view, God abandoned us halfway during the damn war!"

Melissa grabbed John's large jacket from the wardrobe and came out of her room after she'd moved the drawer to its proper place, having heard the arguing, she looked at Uriel and John. She wondered what exactly they were arguing about though Mel just walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Mel wasn't one to interrupt arguments, and she had never really grown a liking towards Uriel.

Castiel was in the kitchen cooking a melted cheese sandwich; he heard the patter of bare feet as he looked over his shoulder to see her. Castiel sighed as the angel turned the stove off; he approached Mel and grabbed two stools. Castiel sat on one as Mel sat on the other.

"I heard Papa J and Uncle Uriel arguing."  
"What were they arguing about?"  
"They were arguing about God, me viewing something, God abandoning us halfway through the war."  
"I'm sure it's nothing."  
"Uriel said God commanded I view your true form, what did he mean by that?"  
"Melissa, you know how when you pray, God hears your prayer and sends you an angel or two?"

Melissa nodded once, waiting for Castiel to continue speaking; the child trusted Castiel with her life. He was cute, in that fluffy wings and halo Michael Landon way. Though he didn't have either of them.

"Well, these are vessels, we have possessed them; our true forms are often overwhelming for humans."  
"What do your true forms look like?"  
"Would you like to see?"

Melissa nodded eagerly, she sat there as she looked at Castiel; watching him leave the vessel. She tilted her head, her mouth open in awe as she let out a murmur. Mel approached Castiel, putting a hand out as she touched his wings, she circled him in amazement. Mel had never realised why angels possessed people, but now she knew.

Castiel possessed the man once more as he looked at her, some day she would understand but not today. There was five days until Christmas, he smiled at her and picked her up in his arms. Castiel carried her out to the rest of the family as he stood there, _Mel is indeed special, but in what way._ He looked at Dean, letting Mel down as she walked over to John.

John looked at her, _her eyes are…fine, everyone else's eyes got burnt out._ John looked at Castiel, signalling the angel to follow. John walked towards an empty storage room; he needed to find out what had happened. John shoved Castiel up against the wall, making sure to cause him pain. He needed to know everything, and he did not care how he got the information.

"What did you do to my granddaughter?"  
"I showed her my true form."  
"You…What happened?"  
"Nothing happened, that's exactly my point. Even Dean was overwhelmed by my voice yet she stands there like I'm in this body."

John sighed, running a hand through his hair as he made his way to Dean. He looked at Dean, his voice quiet as he spoke.

"Mel wasn't harmed by Castiel's true form."

Dean gulped.

"And that means?"  
"She's more then just an average kid."

Dean nodded; he made his way back towards where Sam was; nodding once as Sam went off to collect James. Dean picked up Melissa as he carried her out to the Impala, _I'm taking you home sweetie._ Sam and Dean as well as the kids jumped into the Impala as Dean drove straight towards their houses. Dean dropped Sam and James off as Dean drove straight to his own home.

Mel climbed out of the car after Dean had parked it in the garage; she saw a picture of Ruby on top of a desk as she let her head drop. The child grabbed the photo before Mel ran straight for her bedroom. The young girl lay on her bed, turning on her stereo as 'Breakdown' by Breaking Benjamin played. She stared at the picture, holding it close to her chest.

"I love you mummy."

Mel soon closed her eyes, curled up in the foetal position on her bed; sleeping silently. Dean stood in the doorway, just keeping an eye on his daughter. He knew he had to protect her; but from what?, he had a gut feeling that something would go wrong on Christmas Day. Something **always** went wrong on Christmas Day.


	3. Chapter 3: Where Angels Lie

"Come on Sam."

Sam sighed, walking after Dean as they wandered through the toy store. Sam grabbed a few things off the shelf and dumped them in the trolley. He was curious as to why Dean had decided to go Christmas shopping for James and Mel, though he supposed it was because Dean felt guilty. Nearly every Christmas that their children knew had been spent with John, they were always hunting; at least four to eight months of the year was spent by the brothers hunting.

Dean had made a promise to himself, to give up hunting, it was his addiction, he couldn't help it, but he needed to stay with Mel. He'd pushed Melissa away, she knew all about hunting and the war. She knew everything and she understood; she understood his pain, she understood the loneliness. Dean just grabbed an iPod off the shelf as he moved towards the CD area; he scoured the racks for a few albums and grabbed them as he dumped them in the trolley.

"Christmas shopping…Never thought we'd be doing this."  
"I did…Alright, I didn't, but it's good to be a family again."  
"This is no family Sammy."  
"You haven't called me Sammy in ten years."  
"Well I should, it's Christmas, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, _let's just get this over and done with._

"Hey Dean, Do you think Mel would like a doll?"  
"I think she'd like a gun to shoot you with for even thinking that."

Dean chuckled as the pair headed for the checkout counter, paying for everything before they walked out to where Dean thought he had parked the Impala. Dean looked around, oh not again. The Impala wasn't there, he began to hyper-ventilate as Dean leaned his hands on his knees, bending over.

"Sam, my Impala is gone…again! Who took my friggin' car this time?!"  
"Uh, Dean, remember? We parked around the corner."

Sam laughed, helping his brother to stand before they pushed the trolley out of the car-park and around the corner. Dean ran to the Impala, kissing it on the hood as he clutched it. _I will never lose you again._ He just unlocked the door and packed in everything into the backseat. The trunk was still full of weapons as always, Dean closed the door and got into the drivers seat as Sam jumped into the passengers seat. Dean drove off back home, making sure they had everything by forcing Sam to check all the bags.

When the Impala pulled up at John's house, there was red liquid oozing down the driveway from the garage. Dean looked at Sam with concern before he grabbed his handgun. He loaded it and readied it as Dean made his way to the garage. Opening the garage door, he dived to the ground as water mixed with a large amount of red food dye went flying at him.

"Dad! Mel! What the hell are you two doing?"

Dean groaned when he stood up as he was soaked in water, he sighed to himself and looked at them before running a hand through his hair.

"Daddy"

Mel spoke excitedly; she giggled as she hugged him. Smiling up at him, the female just tugged on his shirt sleeve. Melissa had been practicing her telekinesis on buckets of water.

"She was practicing her power on buckets of water with food colouring in them."

John stood there, dripping wet; his hair messed up. He sighed, walking over to Mel as he picked her up. He looked at Dean, giving him a 'get everything cleaned up and packed away' look as John carried Melissa inside. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet, drying her and himself off.  
"Go find James…"  
John headed off for the guest bedroom where James and Mel slept.

"James?"

John walked up the stairs, he walked inside the bedroom; looking around as he saw James sleeping. He chuckled; John walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs as the marine began heading for the garage. John entered as he stood there wearing his jeans and a white undershirt.

"James is sleeping, Mel's probably in the lounge room watching TV."

Sam nodded, grabbing the bags from the Impala as he carried them into the house. Dean watched Melissa through the kitchen window, standing there after he had moved to go grab a beer from the fridge. He took a sip of his beer; he sighed and put his beer on the counter before Dean walked out to the yard.

Mel smiled at him, dancing as she spun around before walking to Dean. Melissa looked at him, tilting his head; _what's wrong with Daddy?_ She didn't know what to say, what to do to get him to talk to her, Melissa kept her gaze on Dean; she was literally reading his mind.

"You're scared aren't you Daddy?"  
"Yeah…I'm terrified Mel."  
"You don't have to be Daddy, I'm fine."

_I wish that were true baby, I wish that were true._ Dean just reached down and picked her up as he held her close. _We're leaving Mel, I'm going to keep you safe like I should have kept Ruby safe._ He merely let out a murmur and carried her to the Impala.

"Dad, we're heading back home. We'll see you on Christmas Day."

He put Mel in the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove towards home; Dean just parked outside and got out of the car. Dean led Mel inside the house; he sighed to himself and grabbed his shotgun before he sat Mel on the couch. Dean began to clean his shotgun; he looked at Mel and let out a quiet grumble. When she stared at you, it was like she was reading your mind; and half the time, she was. Dean had never realised what the consequences were after falling in love with Ruby. Frankly, he hadn't cared for the consequences all those years ago.

Melissa looked at Dean, sitting there on the couch. She often wondered what he was thinking.

"There's a present waiting for you inside!"

Dean raised an eyebrow as he stood, lifting Melissa up. The male carried her inside as he saw the dining table covered in dishes of food. _Whoa, did Dad and Mel cook all this? Hmm, I'll ask Castiel when I see him_. Dean looked at Melissa, tilting his head.

"Did you cook this?"  
"Well…I helped set the table."

Dean chuckled, Sam laughed as he entered the dining room; seeing Castiel standing there with a smug look on his face. Dean looked at Castiel with a look of sheer curiosity.

"Did you do this?"  
"I did it with Mel's help. I thought you deserved a decent meal instead of take out."  
"T…Thanks."

Castiel barely smiled, looking at Mel before the angel pulled out the chairs from the table.

"Well, shall we eat?"

"So did you cook all this?"

John chuckled quietly, taking a seat; he didn't know if 'chef' was part of the job for Castiel. The male glanced at Dean and just nodded as if signalling him to sit down.

Melissa sat down at the table, realising the potatoes were on the far end. She squinted her eyes closed, concentrating on the bowl as she saw the bowl float into her hands. She giggled and spooned some onto her plate, handing it to Sam.

Sam sat on Melissa's right, Dean opposite; John to her left and Castiel opposite as well. She smiled a toothy grin at Castiel; Melissa had lost a few teeth. The female giggled as she slid down and off the chair, crawling under the table. She concentrated as the small bowl of sour cream suddenly tipped itself onto Castiel's head.

There was a blank look on his face as a shiver went down his spine; he gave Dean an 'I am going to kill you' look. He reached under the table, pulling Melissa out by the collar. He winced as he felt teeth sink into his fingers, lifting up the child.

"Someone's being bad."  
"Ah hell Cas, let it slide, it's Christmas."

Mel nodded when Dean spoke and slid out of Castiel's grasp, gazing up at Castiel; the female tilted her head. She looked at John and giggled, though when she heard a knock at the door; the female blinked. She ran to the door, pulling the door open. The female grabbed the visitor's hand, leading them into the dining area.

"Uncle Castiel! Look who came to visit."

There was simply a look of sheer horror on John and Castiel's face, as well as Uriel's whom stood in the corner; leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Melissa Winchester, come here for a second."

John spoke, a rage burning away inside him. What was Mel thinking, bringing them inside the house, John had already encountered the figure once before and he had no wish to encounter them again.


End file.
